Si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras
by MissGranger74
Summary: Une nouvelle dispute, un défi, le début d'un match... Drarry.Dsl résumé pas top mais je ne veux pas non plus en dire trop. Venez juste lire si cela vous intéresse.
1. Un à zéro

Tous les personnages sont à JKR

Un grand merci à Kem-liu ma béta qui corrige mes fautes avec hardeur lol. Et si vous lui demander si je suis une sadique elle vous répondra que oui sauf si elle a son neurone toujours claqué Merci encore de traqué mes petites ou grosses fautes

Résumer: Une nouvelle dispute, un défi, le début d'un match...Dsl résumé pas top mais jveux pas non plus en dire trop en espérent que cela vous plaise même si ce sera une fic assez courte enfin c'est ce qui est prévu après qui vivra verra

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un/zéro

Comment les choses avaient-elles dégénérées à ce point ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire, sûrement trop d'années à se haïr, trop de rage non exprimée. Des raisons, il y en a des centaines qui pourraient être justes mais personne ne saura jamais…

En ce début d'après midi la Grande Salle était trop remplie pour l'heure mais surtout bien trop sans dessus dessous pour une si prestigieuse salle, mais à l'heure actuelle personne ne pouvait rien faire. Les tables, même celles des professeurs, étaient retournées et servaient de remparts aux élèves et professeurs, pourquoi se protégeaient-ils ? Tout simplement car au centre de la salle se trouvaient deux corps, deux corps qui se faisaient face, on avait essayé d'intervenir mais de la magie crépitait autour d'eux et cela s'était révéler plutôt dangereux.

Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se faisaient face, si leurs yeux avaient pu lancer des sorts ils seraient déjà morts tous les deux vu les regards noirs qu'ils s'adressaient mutuellement. Cela faisait à présent une heure que leur dispute avait commencée et ils s'étaient envoyés insultes sur insultes sans relâche mais dix minutes plus tôt ils avaient arrêté de parler et restaient silencieux, un silence de mort. Puis Drago brisa le fameux silence.

« Si tu savais comme je peux te mépriser Potter !

-Ah, parce que toi tu le sais ? Je ne me doutais pas qu'un Malfoy pouvait savoir, je croyais que c'était réservé aux personnes disposant d'un cerveau.

-Personne dont tu ne fais pas partie Potter.

-Et tu crois me blesser ? Tu es pitoyable mon cher !

-Ah ? Je te suis ''cher'' maintenant ?

-Dans tes rêves la fouine !

-Alors évite de dire des âneries. Quoique venant d'un âne comme toi cela ne m'étonne pas !

-Tu vas te la fermer tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système !

-Hou ! J'ai peur ! Potter se met en colère !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con Malfoy va te faire foutre !

-Par qui ? Toi ?

-Sûrement pas !

-Tient, tient on dirait que Potter est un coincé !

-Je ne suis pas coincé !

-Prouve le… »

Toute la salle retint son souffle pour voir la réaction d'Harry face à ce défi mais personne pas même celui qui venait de le lui donner ne s'attendait à ce qu'Harry fit. Il sourit d'abord d'un air sadique, se rapprocha dangereusement de Drago, le saisit par la cravate avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Le Serpentard répondant à son baiser bien malgré lui ne pouvant même plus contrôler son propre corps devant tant d'audace et de passion.

Pour finir Harry mit fin au baiser un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Tu vois Malfoy je suis loin d'être aussi coincé que tu sembles le penser, sache pour ta gouverne que ceci n'était qu'un minime aperçu de ce que je sais faire avec ma langue mais nous ne sommes pas seuls et puis ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que je ferai la démonstration. Sur ce tchao… »

Et Harry sortit de la salle content de l'effet qu'il avait produit mais surtout il avait eu le dernier mot sur Malfoy, ce qui, en soi était une victoire sur le match qu'il s'était décider à mener contre Malfoy. Et puis comme on dit, un à zéro, service au perdant…


	2. Balle au centre…

Tous les perso sont a JKR

Un grand merki a ma béta on a bien rit avec ce chapitre surtout avec le phrase qui veu rien dire et oui si on met "de face" au lieu de "de façon" sa change touslol.

Merki aussi a mes lecteurs pour leur gentille review (hésité pas à en mettre d'autres sa fait plaisir)

Kissou a tous.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Balle au centre…

« Non mais il se prend pour qui ! tonna Drago pour la dixième fois

-Tu sais Drago quand tu l'auras dit 100 fois cela n'aura pas changer. Risqua Pansy lasse du comportement de son ami. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout.

-Comment ça juste un baiser ! Potter a mis sa langue dans ma bouche sans ma permission pour ensuite insinuer qu'il savait faire mieux ! Et t'appelles ça un ''simple'' baiser ? cria-t-il excédé en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Comme tu veux Drago, bon je te laisse j'ai mieux à faire… »

Et elle partit le laissant seul face à sa rage contre Harry, il ne pouvait pas le laisser impuni il fallait qu'il se venge, qu'il lui fasse payer son insolence.

Certes Harry avait beau embrasser mieux que toutes les personnes qu'il avait embrassées jusque là mais ce n'était pas une raison, il l'avait humilié, lui, le grand Drago Malfoy embrassé de force par Harry Potter ! Mais où allait donc le monde ? Non, Harry devait payer et il avait déjà sa petite idée sur comment il allait procéder. Il quitta donc la salle commune un sourire sadique aux lèvres, son plan était en marche…

De son côté Harry marchait dans les couloirs du château la carte du maraudeur en main, il ne voulait croiser personne et surtout pas Ron et Hermione. Non, il cherchait quelqu'un des yeux, en effet, il ne voulait pas attendre que Malfoy daigne continuer le match quand beau lui semblerait, il voulait de l'action et il la voulait tout de suite. Tout à coup il vit enfin le nom de Drago Malfoy apparaître sur la carte, ce point se rapprochait de l'endroit où il se trouvait, un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il rangea la carte dans sa poche puis s'appuya de façon nonchalante contre le mur du couloir et attendit.

Drago tourna à l'angle d'un couloir quand il trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait, mais son sourire s'effaça au moment où il vit que Potter semblait visiblement l'attendre. Son regard glissa des pieds à la tête d'Harry et là, il déglutit avec peine. Comment ce foutu Gryffondor pouvait-il être aussi sexy ? Il était là avec son pantalon en cuir qui le moulait juste comme il fallait, son simple débardeur noir et ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux, lui donnant un air mystérieux. Et puis il y avait son sourire en coin, comment un sourire pouvait-il faire monter la température ainsi ?

Puis Harry releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux avec son regard vert émeraude, et prit la parole :

« Alors Malfoy ? On a perdu sa langue ? Ou alors c'est moi qui te fais trop d'effet ?

-La ferme Potter ! Toi me faire de l'effet ? Non mais laisse moi rire !

-Bon, je suppose que t'es pas là pour parler chiffon, alors venons en aux faits.

-Tu as vu juste, il me semble qu'on n'a pas fini quelque chose…

-Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas…répondit Harry avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Je te rappelle que tu m'as embrassé !

-Ah, ça ? Et bien moi j'ai fini. Sourit Harry en haussant les épaules et faisant mine de partir

-Malheureusement tu vois, Drago lui saisit le bras avant de le plaquer contre le mur, pour moi c'est loin d'être terminé.

-Houlà ! Malfoy s'énerve ! J'en tremblerai presque… Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit Malfoy s'était enfin décidé à servir.

-Je serai toi je ne sourirai pas de cette façon, Potter. Siffla Drago entre ses dents en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Harry pouvant à présent sentir son souffle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas te transformer en grand méchant loup et me dévorer ? murmura Harry la respiration légèrement saccadée.

-Non, mais je peux faire autre chose…Le sourire de Drago était des plus sadiques, il était bien décidé à gagner cette manche.

-Je voudrai bien voir ça…la voix d'Harry était devenue trop rauque au goût de Drago.

-Tu es sûr Potter ?

-Tout à fait Malfoy. A moins que tu ne te défiles ?

-Jamais ! »

Et sur ce il prit les lèvres d'Harry avec une ardeur et une rage qui défiait de loin le baiser qu'Harry lui avait donner un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Les choses s'accélérèrent, la main de Drago glissa sous le débardeur d'Harry qui poussa un léger soupir sous se contact, Harry lui passa sa main sur la nuque de Drago pour approfondir leur baiser.

Puis soudain Drago mit un terme au baiser et s'éloigna dans la direction d'où il était arrivé et avant de tourner à l'angle du mur il se retourna pour lancer :

« Un partout Potter… »

Harry se laissa alors glisser le long du mur, Malfoy avait raison un partout, balle au centre…


	3. Je marque…

Tous les personnages sont à JKR

Encore un grand merci a ma béta que j'adore, vive cette fic qui me la fait rencontrer lol, c'est ma première fan aussi lol, elle a du courage en plus je suis sadique avec elle des fois je lui donne des petits bout par ci par là pendant que j'écrit mes chapitres lol m'enfin qu'est qu'on se marre toute les deux Et si je devient dingue chercher pas se sera sa fautes elle me fait claqué des neurones que voulais vous comment résisté à des fanart de Dray et Ryry Bon l'inverse et aussi vrai je lui en est fait claqué quelques un Enfin on s'amuse quoi Surtout avec nos bassines et oui j'ai beau être l'auteuse de cette fic j'arrive a me faire bavé moi même lol(c'est la faute de Dray et Ryry mé qu'est que j'aime ça).

Bon aller je répond vite à quelques reviews où j'ai pas pu répondre moi même

Annamis: Lol moi aussi jsuis jalouse c'est sur être a la place de Dray ou de Ryry le rêve m'enfin les 2 ensemble je direz pas non je suis contente que sa te plaise autant et que tu trouve le chapitre 2 mieux que le premier et j'esper que ce sera pareil pour la suite surtout que plus les choses vont avancer plus sa va se corcé Bon j'en dit pas plus sinon je vais en dire trop

Hermoni: Je suis contente que tu soit hermonieusement heureuse de me lire merki pour tes bisous sucrés et oui tu as raison le match et loin d'être terminé... et de rien pour mon imagination lol sa me vient comme sa mais quant à où cela vas nous mennez c'est un secret mais je direr loin... (sadique jusqu'au bout)

miniblonde07: Bien sûr qu'il y as moyen hihi mais je dirais pas pourquoi c'est entre elle et moi

Voilà et un grand merki à tout mes reviewer (Harry Skywalker, Kem-liu(ma bétà), konomu-imouto, Annamis, MissAngel92, Capricorne1773, Hermoni, miniblonde07) et j'esper que la suite vous plaira

Sinon dans ce chapitre retrouver un Ryry qui veut récupéré la main, y a de la MacGonnagall choké dans l'air et quelques petites phrase fétiche avec ma béta

Kissou à tous

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Je marque…

Harry se dirigea un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, on était samedi, l'heure du dîner approchait et la journée avait été bien remplie. Le début de match était satisfaisant, un partout…Mais cela n'allait pas durer, il était bien décidé à remporter la victoire mais il laisserait Drago mariné un peu avant, ce ne serait que plus intéressant…

Le tableau bascula et Harry se retrouva face à un Ron qui faisait les cent pas et à une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Harry ! Mais où tu étais ? Et qu'elle mouche t'a piquée ?

-J'étais là où je devais être. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche en poussant un soupir de contentement. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles avec ton histoire de mouche.

-Mais enfin tu as embrassé la fouine ! S'exclama Ron

-Bon, je vois pas où est le problème, j'ai embrassé Malfoy et Malfoy m'as embrassé. Je vois pas ce qui vous gêne. Et il haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ! Vous avez remis ça ?

-Oui, et c'était comment dire…Intéressant.

-Intéressant ? Mais tu deviens dingue Harry ! Et arrête de sourire comme ça tu fais peur !

-Ah bon ? Et bien tant pis. Bon, moi je vais manger. »

Et il quitta la salle toujours son sourire aux lèvres, combien de temps allait-il résister à l'envie de marquer un nouveau point ? Il tenterait le lendemain à midi…

Drago était à table depuis 10 minutes quand Harry fit son entrée, toujours avec son fichu pantalon et son fichu sourire. Est-ce qu'il pourrait arrêter d'être sexy ne serait-ce que 5 minutes ? Et pis à quoi bon c'est comme ça que Drago le préférait. Il vit Harry prendre place à la table des Gryffondors d'une façon décontractée puis il se mit à le fixer avec un regard des plus provocants.

« Mais merde qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça sinon je jure que je le viole sur place, là, maintenant devant toute la salle ! » pensa Drago sentant déjà la chaleur montée en lui.

De son coté Harry voyait le Serpentard devenir de plus en plus rouge comme s'il avait soudainement chaud, son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

« Mais c'est qu'il est mignon notre petit serpent quand il rougit, appelez les pompiers je crois que je vais prendre feu ! » Harry se retint de justesse de penser tout haut car Ron et Hermione venait d'arriver en train de se disputer sur comment le faire revenir dans son état normal. Mais il était dans son état normal et il n'allait pas se priver pour continuer le match…

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla vers les 11 heures, juste à temps, son Serpentard préféré allait voir comment il allait reprendre la main…

Il enfila rapidement un jeans taille basse qui mettait en valeur tous ses ''atouts'' et un débardeur moulant à merveille ses abdos de couleur verte foncée, tout était parfait.

« Attention mon petit serpent, ton lion préféré arrive… »

Harry descendit donc vers la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé…

Drago était tranquillement en train de déjeuner quand une vision de rêve lui apparu, mais merde comme Potter pouvait-il lui faire cet effet là ? Et pis pourquoi il se dirige vers lui ?

Harry s'assit juste à coté de lui avant de prendre la parole.

« Salut Malfoy, belle journée n'est pas ? Le silence se fit alors dans la salle tous les yeux tournés vers la scène plus qu'insolite.

-Potter je me fiche du temps, donc tu es gentil tu vires tes jolies fesses de là et tu vas déjeuner.

-Tu trouves mes fesses jolies ? Sourit Harry en se levant pour les regarder et les lui faire regarder par la même occasion.

-Non, c'était pour être courtois. Répondit Drago même s'il pensait le contraire.

-Et bien dommage pour toi tu rates quelque chose… Harry fit mine de partir, tout allait comme sur des roulettes, Drago se leva et lui attrapa le bras, vraiment trop facile…

-Que veux-tu dire Potter ?

-Juste ça… »

Harry le fit basculer sur la table pour s'installer ensuite à califourchon sur lui et de l'embrasser tout en le tenant par la cravate. A la table des professeurs, la directrice, le professeur MacGonagall, après avoir regardé la scène d'un air outré tomba dans les pommes. Harry et Drago ne s'en soucièrent pas, Harry bien trop occupé à jouer avec la langue du Serpentard, celui-ci occupé à balader ses mains sur les fesses du beau brun.

Puis Harry se releva rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Drago. Il sourit puis lança :

« Cette fois c'est moi qui marque Malfoy »

Puis il sortit laissant toute la salle abasourdie, Drago le premier, allongé sur sa table la robe de sorcier toute tachée…

* * *

Une petite review? (yeux de chat boté tro choukinou lol)


	4. Et j'égalise

Kikou me revoilou comme d'hab les perso sont a JKR

Un grand merki à ma béta qui traque mes fautes j'ai adoré travailler sur se chapitre avec elle car on ce l'est passé avec les petits coms marrand qui veut passer un contrat pour avoir un stock de bassine avec nous? Et pour ce qui comme nous deux sont victimes du syndrome du "grand frére qui pique l'ordi" et bin rebeller vous!!! lol! Vous les mettez dehors et vous fermé la porte à clée. Non je rigole mais on devrai le faire sa permettrait d'avoir l'ordi plus longtemps

Bon alors merki à tous pour vos reviews

Dans ce chapitre retrouver du Dray qui boude et fait des calin du Ron autoritaire de Ryry qui complote et qui d'après Dray est "fou" et pour finir du Dray qui se venge et du professeur Flicktich énervé Bon j'en dit pas plus Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Et j'égalise…

Drago était dans une colère noire, Potter avait marqué un point et lui avait salit sa robe de sorcier toute neuve ! Cela faisait 2 heures qu'il ruminait sa colère dans la bibliothèque, seul endroit du château presque désert et où au moins personne ne chuchoterait derrière son dos. Au diable Potter ! Non, au diable Potter et son corps si… Arg ! Il recommençait à fantasmer, mais que lui avait donc fait Potter ?

Drago continuait de ruminer sa colère quand une voix murmura à son oreille :

« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu boudes ? Il se retourna brusquement, surpris par tant d'audace.

-Potter, soupira-t-il, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Et oui, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tranquille aussi facilement ?

-Comment fais-tu pour me retrouver à chaque fois ?

-Ca c'est mon secret ! Je te le dirai peut être si tu es sage.

-Tu vas me ficher la paix oui ! J'en ai marre de jouer ! En plus tu m'as bousillé une robe de sorcier toute neuve !

-S'il n'y a que ça, dis moi combien elle t'a coûtée et je te la rembourse.

-Non mais tu es malade ! Cette robe vaut une fortune !

-Ca vaut bien un baiser de toi…

-C'est ce que je dis, tu es complètement timbré !

-Oui, tu as raison je suis fou…Il se rapprocha dangereusement mordillant légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de Drago. Fou de toi… »

Et Harry partit comme il était venu. Merde il fallait vraiment que ce type se calme sinon Drago risquait de ne plus être maître de lui même…

En attendant Drago avait envie d'un autre baiser, mais ce soir là il eut beau chercher partout, Harry restait introuvable, même Ron et Hermione ne l'avait pas vu.

« Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, vilain petit lion va ! » jura Drago intérieurement.

Quand Harry regagna son dortoir cette nuit là les douze coups de minuit avaient sonnés depuis longtemps, mais bon il avait de bonnes raisons…

Il monta sans bruit jusqu'au dortoir s'attendant à trouver tous ses condisciples endormis mais ce fut loin d'être le cas.

En effet, dès qu'il fut entré il vit Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean se lever de son lit prêt à lui faire passer un interrogatoire.

« Harry James Potter ! tonna Ron. Je t'ordonne de me dire où tu étais jusqu'à présent !

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas.

-Alors ça y est ! cria Neville tout excité.

-Ca y est quoi ? interrogea Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Et bien, ça y est tu as couché avec Malfoy ! s'exclama Dean avec un grand sourire.

-Mais vous délirez !

-Aller avoue ! Après le baiser de ce matin c'était la suite logique ! Et ça y est Seamus s'y met lui aussi ! Harry soupira, et Malfoy disait que c'était lui qui était fou.

-Mais il vous manque une case ou quoi ? Je n'ai PAS couché avec Malfoy !

-Aller Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami tu peux me le dire à moi. L'encouragea Ron.

-Et mais vous êtes timbrés! Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

Harry se coucha en fermant les rideaux tout en leur jetant un sort pour ne plus entendre l'autre bande de dingue. Bon d'accord il avait très envie que ce qu'ils s'imaginent soit vrai mais c'était à Malfoy de jouer pas à lui…

Drago se réveilla tout en sueur le lendemain matin, Potter venait même le hanter en rêve maintenant ! Bon puisque c'était à lui de jouer, il allait jouer et il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié…

Son cours d'enchantement fut d'un ennui mortel. A quoi lui servirait de savoir faire fuir un hérisson ? Il avait mieux à faire, comme trouver un certain Gryffondor avec qui il avait un petit compte à régler…

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et Drago l'accueillit avec soulagement il avait deux heures de libres avant le déjeuner, de quoi mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Il sortit donc de la salle de cours le premier, pour tomber nez à nez avec Harry. Le choc fut brutal si bien que Harry fut projeter en arrière, il aurait sûrement heurté violemment le sol si Drago ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras pour ensuite l'attirer à lui.

« Eh bien Potter ! Je te déstabilise à ce point ?

-Ca se pourrait. Et toi ? Tu me fais des câlins maintenant ?

-Ca se pourrait aussi.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps. Tout le couloir les regardait à présent avec de grands yeux.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ?

-Ca fait 5 minutes que tu me tiens dans tes bras et tu n'as pas l'air d'être décidé à me lâcher. Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, je voudrais bien pouvoir aller à mon cours d'enchantement.

-Bien, il le lâcha enfin un sourire sadique aux lèvres, bon cours alors…

-Merci, à bientôt Malfoy.

-Oui, et même sûrement plus tôt que tu ne crois beau brun…

-J'attends ça avec impatience beau blond… »

Et chacun partit de son coté. Drago aurait pu gagner la manche tout de suite mais cela n'aurait pas été drôle, il préférait marquer le coup…

Une demi-heure plus tard il était enfin prêt il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Parfait ! Son jeans était à la hauteur de celui que portait le lion la veille, c'est à dire moulant à souhait et pour accentuer le tout Drago avait mis une chemise qu'il avait décidé de laisser ouverte. Il prit alors la direction de la salle d'enchantement pour retrouver son beau lion. Arriver devant celle-ci il frappa puis entra.

« Monsieur Malfoy que faites vous ici ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

-En effet Professeur, Potter à quelque chose qui m'appartient. Son sourire s'étira quand il vit le Gryffondor prendre un air surpris.

-Bien, alors prenez vite ce dont vous avez besoin que nous puissions continuer notre cours.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur ce ne sera pas long… »

Il se dirigea vers Harry qui avait enfin compris de quoi il parlait, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, surtout que le corps de Drago semblait l'appeler, là, avec sa peau à l'air.

Drago s'assit alors sur lui avant de se mettre à l'embrasser presque avec sauvagerie ce qui ne déplut absolument pas à Harry qui laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard poussant un soupir de contentement.

« Hum, hum !

-Oui, professeur ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierai de faire vos démonstrations d'affection ailleurs ! Maintenant DEHORS !

-Bien monsieur, à oui, Potter, égalité une fois de plus, je t'attends pour la prochaine manche… »

Et il partit en courant de la salle ne voulant pas être sanctionné, avec un grand sourire accrocher aux lèvres, ce jeu commençait vraiment à devenir intéressant…

De son coté, Harry était encore un peu étourdi, il avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait en cours, Malfoy voulait jouer ? Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

* * *

Voilà Kissou à tous et à bientôt pour la suite avec un Harry survoleté des corp enlacé, de la sueur, de la musique et des cows boys(jss sadike)

Aller une petite review avan de partir?(yeux de chat potté)


	5. Viens je t’attends…

Kikou tout le monde! Après une longue attente le voici enfin: le 5ème chapitre en plus il est plus long que les autres (4 page+1 tier de page contre 2 d'habitude) car j'était inspiré que dire de plus à part... PREPARER VOS BASSINE! lol

Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma béta préféré avec que j'ai particulièrement bavé ses temps ci et cela que ce soit sur mes fics on les siennes qui sont sur naruto moi je dit vive Kem-liu la meilleure béta du monde et aussi elle est autant sadique que moi vive les cours de sadisme avec Dray, Sasuke et Neji.

Aller bonne lecture

* * *

« Aller Harry ! Dis nous où tu étais hier soir !

-J'ai dis non, Ron !

-Si tu nous le dis on fera tout ce que tu veux ! supplia Seamus

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui ! Affirma Dean. Mais arrête de nous regarder comme ça tu fais peur !

-Même danser en string devant toute la Grande Salle ? Ils blêmirent et Harry sourit.

-Euh…Tu n'aurais pas autre chose ? Déglutit Neville.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je vous fais marcher !

-Ouf ! Alors on doit faire quoi ? Interrogea Seamus visiblement soulagé.

-Venir chercher les hiboux gris avec moi !

-Les hiboux gris ? Harry ne me dit pas que…

-Et si Ron, et c'est pour ce soir.

- Le dieu de la rencontre est de retour ! cria joyeusement Dean.

-Mais ça reste entre nous pour l'instant !

-Promis !

-Bien rendez vous à 14 heures avec votre hibou gris dans notre dortoir.

-D'accord ! »

Harry avait tout prévu jusqu'au moindre détail, tout serait parfait et il remporterait la manche haut la main…

Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il regarda Drago avec un sourire, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait…Puis il consulta sa montre, Hedwige ne devrait plus tarder…

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard la chouette blanche rentra dans la Grande Salle avant de se diriger vers Drago pour lui tendre sa patte, celui-ci surpris prit le morceau de parchemin et se mit à lire, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, le mot disait ceci…

« Mon cher beau blond, tu te souviens en début d'année tu m'as dit que les Gryffondors ne savaient pas faire la fête ? Et bien je voudrais te prouver le contraire, j'organise une soirée ce soir, rendez vous devant la salle sur demande au septième étage… Viens je t'attends…»

Il releva la tête pour sourire à Harry mais celui ci avait disparu. Très bien, il ferait la fête ce soir. Rien que pour voir le gryffondor il aurait même accepter de boire le thé avec des moldus alors quel mal à s'amuser…

Harry arriva dans son dortoir avec 15 minutes d'avance mais ses amis de chambre étaient déjà là, leurs petites boites ailées en main, bien, on pouvait commencer…

« Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi on est là ?

-Bien sur ! Ce soir ça va bouger ! s'exclama Neville avec joie.

-Bon alors, il sortit une pile de papier, voici les invitations, les hiboux gris savent ce qu'ils ont à faire je veux 15 invitations par hiboux.

-15 ? Mais Harry c'est plus que d'habitude !

-Je sais mais ce soir on va montrer aux Serpentards ce qu'ils ont manqués en nous haïssant ces deux dernières années… Un sourire sadique était fixé sur ses lèvres.

-J'aime quand tu montres ton vrai coté, mon Harry à moi. Cria Ron en lui sautant sur le dos pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Hey ! Pas touche à mes cheveux ! Et je te rappelle Ron que je ne t'appartiens pas ! Car petit un : tu est hétéro et petit deux : tu sors avec Hermione !

-Mais je sais mon Ryry d'amour ! Mais tu sais que j'adore te faire chier avec ça !

-Mouais ! Bon aller au boulot ! Moi je dois aller voir Luna on se voit plus tard ! »

Et il partit les laissant s'affairer avec leurs hiboux. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où se trouvait la blonde qu'il cherchait.

« Luna ?

-Oh !Harry ! Quelle joie de te revoir!

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Dis moi…Ton rôle d'hôtesse ne te manque pas trop…

-Si bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Mon patron serait-il de retour ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, et c'est pour ce soir.

-Alors à ce soir, Monsieur Potter…

-A ce soir. A oui, dernière chose je te donnerai la liste des invités et Malfoy passe en priorité dès qu'il est là tu me l'amènes…

-Bien sûr Harry. »

De son coté Drago suivait son cours de potion, même s'il adorait cette matière il n'avait pas la tête à se concentrer, Harry et Ron avait séché le cours. Mais où pouvait bien être le beau brun ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question deux morceaux de parchemins apparurent sur son bureau, il ouvrit le premier et put lire :

« Beau blond c'est encore moi, ci-joint tu trouveras ton invitation pour ce soir, n'oublie pas de venir on a quelques choses à terminer… Et j'avais oublié : tenu moulante et chapeau de cow-boy obliger… » Décidément Potter avait de la suite dans les idées…

Le soir arriva enfin, ultime délivrance à l'attente de Drago, le corps de son beau brun commençait à lui manquer…

Il arriva au septième étage dans son pantalon en cuir, son invitation en main et son chapeau sur la tête. Il vit Luna Lovegood une liste a la main. Dès qu'elle entendit ses pas elle dit :

« Nom, Prénom, maison et Invitation s'il vous plait. Elle garda les yeux sur sa liste prête à chercher le nom.

-Malfoy, Drago, Serpentard. Et il tendit l'invitation. Luna releva immédiatement la tête.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous êtes attendus, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

-Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? D'habitude tu me tutoies et il t'arrive même de m'insulter !

-Tout d'abord car je suis hôtesse et que vous êtes un invité et ensuite si Harry t'aime c'est qu'il a ses raisons.

-Mais Potter ne m'aime pas !

-Si vous le dites Monsieur. Maintenant silence nous y sommes. »

Après être rentrés dans un couloir, ils avaient longé deux portes et Luna venait d'ouvrir une troisième.

« Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, Luna ?

-Votre invité privilégié est là.

-Merci, tu peux retourner à l'entrée.

-Bien Monsieur. Et elle sortit.

-Alors beau blond ? Tu es venu ?

-Comme tu vois.

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… Ca te dit de visiter mon antre ?

-Ton antre ?

-Oui, suis moi ! »

Et Harry sortit pour se diriger vers la porte du milieu, la pièce était vaste. Une estrade se trouvait contre le mur du fond, puis de chaque côté se trouvait des buffets avec boisson et nourriture et pour finir, au centre, une piste de danse avec au milieu une sorte de taureau mécanique.

« Quelle est cette chose ?

-Ceci, Drago, est une machine à rodéo ! Je t'explique, chaque fête est placée sous un thème et suivant le thème tu peux trouver toutes sortes de choses pour amuser la galerie. Une fois nous avons eu une piscine à bulle, elle a fini par déborder, après l'ambiance était survoltée, je dois dire que ça a été une de mes fêtes les plus grandioses.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ce genre de chose ?

-Non, loin de là, et puis… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Luna entra dans la pièce après avoir frapper.

-Désolé de vous déranger Monsieur mais tous vos invités sont là.

-Même Nigel ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Voilà qui est intéressant… Bien dans 10 minutes tu les feras rentrer d'accord ?

-Bien Monsieur. Elle eut à peine fermé la porte que Drago prit la parole.

-Qui est Nigel ?

-C'est un Serdaigle, c'est mon ex, mais il m'aime toujours alors j'en profite, c'est cool d'avoir un esclave.

-Dis moi, le survivant serait-il en réalité un roi de sexe et de débauche ?

-Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux, on se refait pas ! Bon sur ce, je te laisse je dois encore me changer, au début de la fête je ne m'occuperai pas de toi, j'ai une démonstration de rodéo à faire, j'espère que tu comprends…

-Si tu te rattrapes après pas de problème…

-Alors je me rattraperai… »

Et Harry sortit, décidément ce mec l'étonnerait toujours, un air coincé et sage mais en fait c'est tout le contraire…

Une fois les 10 minutes passées, la salle se remplit peu à peu, une fois qu'elle fut pleine Luna apparut sur la scène. Elle annonça que la fête allait commencée et demanda avant de se retirer une foule d'acclamation pour le maître de soirée. La foule se mit alors à crier le nom de Harry, puis une silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire apparut sur la scène.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…Harry enleva sa capuche dévoilant un chapeau de cow-boy. Que la fiesta commence ! »Le reste de la cape vola dévoilant son torse nu et un magnifique petit short moulant à souhait, ce mec était décidément à en tomber…

La musique commença et Harry descendit de scène tout en dansant sur la musique endiablée qui venait de commencer. Puis sous les acclamations de la foule, il enfourcha le taureau mécanique qui se mit alors en marche essayant de mettre à terre son cavalier. Drago devait avouer que Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien, à peine avait-il fini de penser sa phrase que le beau brun était projeté dans les airs. La peur commença à l'envahir, mais heureusement le beau brun fut rattrapé par deux bras musclés avant de toucher le sol. Deux bras musclés ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui avait osé toucher à son lion ? Il fallait qu'il aille voir ça de plus près…

Harry ouvrit les yeux voulant savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas heurté violemment le sol et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva dans les bras d'un beau brun.

« Nigel !

-Pour vous servir ! Alors comme ça tu veux voler sans balai maintenant ?

-On dira ça…Tu peut me déposer à terre maintenant ?

-Bien sûr.

-Harry !

-Ah, Drago, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, tu es tout blanc !

-Idiot ! La tape derrière la tête partit toute seule. La prochaine fois que tu me fais peur comme ça je te jure que je te tue !

-Ah ? Tu as eu peur pour moi ? C'est mignon…

-Je ne fais rien de ''mignon'' ! rugit-il.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu me présentes ?

-Bien sûr ! Drago je te présente Nigel, Nigel je ne te présente plus Drago…

-Non, pas là peine. Enchanté cher prince des Serpentards.

-_C'est pas réciproque. _De même.

-Ah oui j'oubliais, dit Harry avant de se tourner vers Nigel et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche

_-Kyaaaaaaaaa y nous fait quoi là ?_

-Bonsoir Nigel.

-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me dis bonsoir comme ça ?

-Oui, aller Dray fais pas cette tête, tu es jaloux ? On va arranger ça…Et Harry se mit à l'embrasser.

-_S'il se fait pardonner à chaque fois comme ça, je veux bien qu'il embrasse l'autre tache des milliers de fois…Quoique je préfère qu'il m'embrasse sans raison…Merde ! Pourquoi y s'arrête ?_

-Nigel ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien être mignon et aller nous chercher à boire ?

-A tes ordres beau brun. Et il s'éloigna.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de dire bonsoir en roulant des pelles aux gens ?

-Non, seulement avec Nigel, comme ça il s'imagine qu'il a encore une chance…

-Mouais, si tu le dis…Sur ce, Nigel revint deux verres à la main.

-Ces Messieurs sont servis.

-Merci mon chou. Bon je crois qu'on va te laisser mon beau blond et moi on a quelques choses à finir…

-A plus alors Harry.

-Ouais, à plus… »

Harry entraîna alors le beau blond en dehors de la salle puis dans le couloir du septième étage pour ensuite le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé Potter…

-Avec toi Malfoy, toujours…

-On va dans ma chambre ? Ou on continue ça au milieu de ce couloir ?

-Hum…Ta chambre me semble mieux adaptée…

-Alors accroche toi à mon cou cow-boy…

-Comment ça ? »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que le blond l'avait soulevé de terre pour le porter tout en l'embrassant, le contact de leur torse nu le faisant frissonner… Après avoir traverser plusieurs couloirs et escaliers Drago mit fin au baiser arrachant un grognement d'insatisfaction à Harry.

« Du calme Potter, il faut bien que je dise le mot de passe. Sourit Drago.

-Fait vite !

-Impatient ?

-Ouais ! Ca te dérange ?

-Non, ''Passion''. Bienvenue dans l'antre des préfets en chef Potter.

-Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est la chambre…

-Je me disais aussi… »

Dray conduisit donc Harry dans sa chambre avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de continuer ses baisers, mais Harry ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon et le fit basculer sous lui.

« Ce soir c'est moi qui commande Dray…

-Hummm…Je crois que je vais aimer ça alors… »

Harry commença par déposer des baisers sensuels dans le cou de Drago pour descendre en faisant jouer sa langue sur le torse du Serpentard qui poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Sa main glissa le long du corps du Serpentard pour finir sur le bouton de pantalon de celui-ci qui fut vite ouvert suivit de la fermeture éclair dernière barrière pour cette main bien baladeuse.

« Dis moi Potter, tu es bien entreprenant ce soir…

-Ca te gène ?

-Au contraire… »

Le lion reprit les lèvres du serpent avec avidité alors que sa main commençait des va-et-vient dans le pantalon de ce dernier.

Soudain il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait oublier le jeu se laissant guidé par sa propre envie mais pour Malfoy seul le jeu était pris en compte. Il se stoppa donc, se leva, prit son chapeau sur le sol puis commença à partir.

« Merde Potter tu fais quoi ? Harry baissa là tête et lança avant de sortir.

-Je marque un point… »

Il sortit de la chambre sans voir une larme couler le long de la joue du Serpentard et il se mit à courir vers son dortoir n'arrivant même pas à retenir ses larmes, mais pourquoi avait-il lancer ce jeu débile…

* * *

Dray: Hey! Où ta vu que je pleure moi?

Moi: Bin là dans ma fic à l'instant

Ryry: T'inquiète pas Dray, je veut bien te consoler moi

Dray: Tu chiale aussi je te rapelle Potter!

Ryry: Et alors? J'ai mes raisons...

Dray: C'est quoi??? C'est quoi???

Ryry: Tu seras pas...

Dray: Aller je veut savoir moi!

Moi: Tu sera plus tard mon chou.

Dray: Je suis pas un chou!

Ryry: Bon vous avez fini? Ya des gens qui nous lise là!

Moi: Ah Merde! J'ai oublier de coupé le clavier!

Dray: Pas grave au moin si ils sont toujours là c'est car ils aiment mon corp!

Ryry: Prétentieux! C'est moi qu'ils préférent!

Dray: Non!

Ryry: Si!

Moi: Bon vous aller arrêter! On est pas seul je vous rappel!

Dray: Ah ouai, c'est vrai.

Moi: ...

Ryry: Reviews?


	6. Jusqu’au bout des choses…

Comme d'habitude tous les personages sont a JKR

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, merci à ma béta de me l'avoir renvoyer avant de partir jusqu'à samedi(vous auriez dû patienté jusque là sinon!) Sa fait un moment que j'avais pas posté mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre j'ai du le réécrire au moin 4 fois avant d'être satisfaite et pis j'ai eu plusieur bug d'ordi enfin la galére quoi! Le pire c'est pour le suivant que je suis en train d'écrire j'avais presque fini et là BAM! coupure de courant j'était dégouté! enfin j'ai repris l'écriture et je suis à la moitié.

Je dois aussi vous dire que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier de ma fic (celui ke j'écri étant le dernier) mais vous inquiété pas j'ai d'autres fic en préparation et je publie en ce moment un Dramione (bon c'est moin intéréssant qu'un Drarry mais sa fait patienté XD) Et un Oneshot Songfic en cour d'écriture et pis au niveau idée j'en manque pas lol(c'est pas moi qui l'est dit XD)

Aller je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérent qu'il vous plaise...(vous remarquerai qu'il est aussi long voir même un peu plus que le précédant lolXD)

* * *

« POTTER !!! Il aurait dû s'en douter Malfoy n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça mais il avait au moins espéré avoir la paix jusqu'au déjeuner.

-Ne hurle pas, je suis pas sourd ! Maugréa Harry. Et puis il est 8 heures du matin, j'ai mal au crâne et pas encore fini mon petit déjeuner, alors repasse plus tard !

-Non, je te préviens du à 2 minutes pour lever ton cul de ce banc et me suivre avant que ce soit moi qui te traîne de force par la peau du cou !

-Bon, bon, je me lève pas besoin d'en faire un plat… »

Et c'est sans grande conviction que Harry se leva pour suivre le serpentard. Drago le conduisit jusqu'au parc où il le fit tomber sur le premier banc venu.

« Merde ! Mais tu as joué à quoi hier Potter !

-Je te l'ai dit je marqué un point, sur ce, _il se leva_, je m'en vais.

-Stop, _Drago le repoussa sur le banc_, j'ai pas fini !

-Qu'est tu veut encore ! Tu voulait une explication tu l'as, fou moi la paix maintenant ! Harry avait crier ses mots avec haine et hargne.

-Tu vas te calmer, oui !

-Pas envie ! Bougonna Harry.

-Mais qu'est que tu as à la fin !

-Rien !

-Ne ment pas je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

-Il y a juste que j'ai cour et que tu m'enmerde !

-Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! Mais sache une chose, j'aime aller au bout des choses…

-Que veut tu dire ?

-Que je n'aime pas les choses qui ne sont pas fini…

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, juste un constat et…Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir que Harry se mit à hurler.

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!!!!!

-Qu'est qui t'arrive encore !

-Ma main ! Putain ya une conne d'abeille qui vient de me piquer !

-Et tu hurle juste pour ça ?

-Regarde ma main…dit simplement Harry en lui tendant sa main.

-C'est moi ou elle a doubler de volume ?

-Non, elle à bien doubler, je suis alergique aux abeilles, sous peu je vais enflé tout entier et finir par m'étouffer. Répondit calmement Harry.

-Quoi !!! Et tu reste calme comme ça !!!

-Bin oui, c'est inévitable, à moins que je prenne une potion spéciale qui se trouve à l'infirmerie. Harry en aurais presque sourit si il n'avait pas eu si mal, voir Drago perde son sang froid était drôle.

-Alors debout ! Qu'est que tu attend ! Je veut pas que tu meures moi !

-Tu tiendrai donc à moi ? demanda Harry intéréssé.

-_Oui,_Non ! C'est juste que je tient à finir ce qu'on as commencé.

-_J'aurais dû m'en douter,_Aide moi alors idiot !J'ai les jambes gonflés je peut pas me lever tout seul. »

Drago tira donc Harry par le bras pour l'aider à ce mettre debout, mais à peine ce dernier était t'il sur ses jambes qu'il s'effondra dans les bras de Drago.

« Eh !

-Désoler je n'y peut rien.

-Pas grave.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-C'est grave si je commence à avoir du mal à respirer ?

-Oui ! Accroche toi à mon cou ! »

Drago mis une de ses bras dans le dos de Harry et l'autre sous ses genoux pour pouvoir le soulever du sol, il se mis à courir vers le château, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre voyant que le gryffondor avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il était à deux étages de l'infirmerie quand Harry se mit à murmurer difficilement.

« Drago ?

-Ne parle pas économise tes forces idiot !

-Si…Jamais…Je…Meurt…Je…

-Tais toi ! Tu ne vas pas mourir tu m'entend ! TU NE VAS PAS MOURIR !

-…

-Harry ?

-… »

Drago pu s'apercevoir qu'au même moment où sa peau avait commencé à prendre une teinte bleutée le Gryffondor avait perdu connaissance. L'infirmerie était au bout du couloir, il accéléra et entra en hurlant dans l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Malfoy c'est une infirmerie ici !

-Mais Madame c'est Harry !

-Oh mon dieux! Cria t'elle en ce précipitant vers le brun. Que c'est t'il passé ?

-Il c'est fait piqué par une abeille !

-Bien, Accio potion ! Elle se pencha pour faire boire à Harry le contenue du flocon qu'elle tenait désormais dans la main.

-Il vas s'en tirer ? Dites moi qu'il vas s'en tirer !

-Bien sur, il est tiré d'affaire regardez vous même il dégoufle déjà !

-Merci.

-De rien Monsieur Malfoy. Il devra se reposer un peu vous ferez mieu de revenir plus tard.

-Bien, je vais en cour alors.

-Oui, c'est le mieu à faire. »

Drago partit en cour morose, mais pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il sinquiète comme ça pour Potter ? Que lui avait fait ce sombre crétin avec son jeu stupide à la noix ? Tout devenait trop compliqué pour lui…

Trois heures plus tard, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouver à l'infirmerie et ''miracle'', il n'était pas mort.

« Monsieur Potter, je vois qu'on est réveillé !

-Oui, je peut partir ?

-Vous sembler bien pressez !

-Oui, j'ai un envie insuportable de fraises et un beau blond à remercier.

-Je vois, allez y, vous pouvez filez, mais gare aux abeilles !

-Promis ! »

Et Harry partit en détallant comme un lapin, il voulait manger ses fraises et il le voulait maintenant ! Il coura si vite qu'il percuta Drago qui se trouver au milieu du couloir et qui n'avait pas vraiment réagit en le voyant lui foncer droit dessus. Le serpentard finit dans ses bras pour ne pas se fracasser contre le sol.

« On dirait bien qu'on inverse les rôles Malfoy !

-Mouai, grogna se dernier une sucette dans la bouche, tu peut pas faire attention ? Par ta faute j'ai faillit avaler ma sucette !

-Hummm, ce serait pas une sucette à la fraise par hasard ?

-Sa se pourait, pourquoi ?

-Donne la moi ! J'ai envie de fraise !

-Nan, je l'ai, je la garde ! Si tu la veut ta qu'à me la prendre !

-Si tu le prends comme ça… »

Harry se mit alors à embrasser le blond bataillant avec la langue de se dernier pour lui arracher le bonbon dont il pouvait déjà sentir le goût. Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se défendit avidement pour finalement garder la sucette en bouche quand le gryffondor à bout de souffle abondonna.

« Alors Potter ? On est moin endurant qu'hier ? Les joues de Harry prirent une belle teinte rose au rappel de se souvenir.

-La ferme ! Oh et puis merde ! Harry fit mine de partir mais Drago l'interpella.

-Eh Potter !

-Quoi ! Lache moi la grappe je veut aller manger mes fraises moi !

-Attrape ! Sur ce Drago lui lança quelque chose qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

-Eh ! Une sucette à la fraise ! _Harry arracha le papier d'emballage et fourra le bonbon dans sa bouche_. Merchi beaucoup !

-De rien, c'est pour te faire patienter !

-Me faire pachienter ?

-Oui, jusqu'à ce soir, tu les auras tes fraises…Et avec une jolie surprise en pime…

-Hummm…J'aime déjà ça…

-A ce soir alors… »

Drago disparut à l'angle du couloir laissant un Harry perdu dans ses pensées, sûr qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée…

Harry se rendit à son seul cour de l'après midi, histoire de la magie, il s'ennuyer ferme pendant que leur fantôme de prof parlait de l'invasion de gobelins, il n'avait pas retenu où ni quand, trop occupé à jouer avec son stylo en espèrent que le cour se termine vite. En fait, il voulait que cette journée toute entière se termine au plus vite, il voulait retrouver son beau blond…

La cloche sonna enfin libératrice, il était 16 heures, il avait enfin fini sa journée de cour, il était temps qu'il se prépare pour son rendez vous. Il passa trois heures dans la salle de bain à changer puis rechanger de tenu, si bien que Ron finit par s'inquiété, il toqua discrétement à la porte.

« Harry ?

-Oui ? répondit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je peut entrer ?

-Oui. Ron entra donc dans la pièce.

-Waouh !

-Sa te plait ? Demanda Harry en tournant sur lui même.

-Clair ! Tu es trop sexy comme ça ! Tu veut te faire violer par tout Poudlard ?

-Mais non, juste un blond me suffira…Sourit Harry.

-Alors, ça y est ! Vous aller sauter le pas !

-On verra bien…Mais ne le dit pas aux autres, je préfére garder cela pour nous…

-Tu m'as l'air bien triste Harry !

-C'est rien, tinquiéte pas je vais bien ! Alors cette tenue, elle est vraiment bien ? Tu es sûr qu'il faut pas que je change ?

-Non ! Ton jeans taille basse et ce débardeur te vont à merveille ! Aller vient on vas faire un tour si tu me croit pas, je suis sur que tout Poudlard vas tomber dans tes bras !

-C'est bon je te croit ! Mais je préfére pas, mon blond peut m'inviter à tout moment pour notre soirée !

-Tu serai pas amoureux par hasard ?

-Jamais ! Mais enfin Ron !C'est Malfoy ! Tu sait la fouine !

-Oui, mais…

-Pas de mais ! Je ne l'aime pas je te dit !

-Si tu le dit… » Soupira Ron. Harry voulut lui répondre mais un hibou toqua aux carreaux. Harry lui ouvrit précipitament la fenêtre pour ensuite récupérer le morceau de parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte. Une fois qu'il eu finit de lire un grand sourire illumina son visage surtout quand la fraise dessiner sur le parchemin se transforma en une véritable fraise qui n'attendais que d'être manger.

« Bonne nouvelle ? Questionna Ron.

-Si on considérent que la phrase ''Suivre la fraise…'' est une bonne nouvelle, oui…

-Aller file alors, et bonne soirée !

-Merci… »

Harry se mit alors à suivre la fraise qui le conduisait il en était sur vers son blond préféré… Dans la salle commune certain lui firent des compliments, il les remercia bien vite trop occupé à suivre la petite chose rouge qui flottait un métre devant lui. Ce petit jeu devennait intéréssant…

Drago de son côté se trouver dans la salle sur demande assit bien confortablement dans un grand fauteil situé au milieu de la piéce, face à la porte. Dans le fond à droite était dressée une table avec deux couvert et des chandelles, à droite se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin tout habillé de blanc. Drago espéré que cela plaise à Harry vu le mal qu'il s'était donné pour que tout soit parfait derrière le fauteuil trouvait une petite table sur laquelle un saladier de fraises et une bombe de chantilly, à côté se trouver aussi un bol avec dedans une drôle de substance de couleur marron et qui sentait bon le chocolat. On toqua soudain doucement à la porte et il s'amusa à crier ''Entrer !''.

Quand Harry entra dans le pièce il se retrouva face à Drago, assit là, dans son fauteuil, vétu seulement d'un baguy et une drôle de lueur sauvage dans son regard. Il ressembler à un prédateur guéttant sa proie…

Drago invita Harry à s'asseoir et leur diner au chandelles commença, il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, Harry n'aurait su dire si il avait chaud à cause des chandelles où à cause du corp du serpentard qui s'emblait l'appeler. Le diner se fit dans un silence lourd que l'un ou l'autre briser de temps en temps pour lancer de vulgaire banalitées. Puis l'heure de désert arriva enfin, Drago pris deux coupelles en donna une à Harry et mit l'autre devant lui tout en attrapant les fraises et la crème chantilly.

Harry l'interrogea alors :

« Tu m'explique à quoi sa sert ? Dit il en montrant les coupelles

-Bien, c'est simple, tu mets les fraises dedans, tu rajouttes la créme et tu mange. Tu ne les mangent pas comme ça d'habitude ? Drago haussa les épaules visiblement amusé.

-Non, je ne les mangent pas comme ça…répondit Harry une lueur mystérieuse briant dans ses yeux.

-Comment alors ? Demande le blond sachant pertinament ce que Harry avait en tête.

-Je peux te montrer si tu veut…

-Je veut bien… »

Harry pris la main du serpentard en se levant de sa chaise, il l'attira jusqu'au lit où il le fit tomber à la renverse, le plat de fraises dans une main et la créme sous le bras. Il déposa le saladier sur le lit à côté du serpentard avant de se placer à califourchon sur ce dernier. Ensuite consciencieusement il se mit à tracer des sillons avec la créme sur le torce du blond qui frissoner au contact froid de celle-ci, une fois sa tache accomplit, Harry disposa des fraises de-ci de-là. Puis lentement il entreprit de suivre le chemin tracer avec la crème mangeant les fraises et savourant le peau du serpentard.

« Hummm, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne façon de les manger. Soupira Drago de plaisir alors qu'Harry venait de finir de lécher le reste de crème qui se trouver sur son torce.

-Tu as vu…Si tu veut tu peut essayer…Lui répondit Harry en enlevant son débardeur et en se laissant tombé à côté du blond.

-Personellement je préfére le nutella à la crème chantilly…

-Le nutella ? Tu connais ça toi ?

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends tu ! Bouge pas, je te montre… »

Drago pris la coupelle qui détenait le nutelle y trempa ses doigts et se mit à faire des rond sur le ventre du brun. Pour finir il en mit une petite touche aux coin des lèvres du gryffond, et il déposant des fraises un peu partout sur le nutella. Puis comme le brun un peu plus tôt il se mit à léché le nutelle n'en laissant aucune trace après le passage de sa langue, il senti le brun se courbé sous les caresses de sa langue. Une fois le torce de se dernier impecablement nettoyé, Drago se mit à léché le nutella qu'il avait sur le coin de la bouche pour finir par l'embrasser avec passion.

Tout deux s'instalèrent confortablement sur le lit Drago étant toujours sur Harry, caressant toute parcelle de peau qui lui était accesible savourant les mains du gryffondor qui elle aussi se balader mais sur son corp à lui. Il déboutonna le pantalon du brun, puis tout en agrémentant le corp de celui-ci de baiser il fit descendre le pantalon le long de ses jambes pour le faire voler ensuite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry retourna alors la situation pour imiter le serpentard et le défaire de se baguy qui devenait à présent plus que génant, faisant ensuite subir le même sort au boxer du blond. Le blond en question le refit basculer sous lui tout en prenant sa bouche avec avidité en faisent suivre au boxer d'Harry le même chemin que tous les autres vétement.

A cet instant précit plus rien ne comptait pour l'un comme pour l'autre que leur deux corps enlacés avec passion, ils se goutaient, se caressaient, avec envie comme si chacun voulait graver dans son esprit cet instant magique d'une rare puretés. Ils ne faisait que se touchait mais pourtant chaque caresse minime soit elle, les électrisaient…

Puis avec douceur sans le brusquer, Drago ne fit plus qu'un avec Harry, peu à peu leurs coups de reins se firent plus rapide, leur gémissements augmentairent, puis dans un ultime cris de plaisir tout deux atteigirent le septième ciel…

Drago se laissa alors tombé à côté d'Harry, le gryffond vint alors se blottir dans ses bras et c'est ainsi enlacés que tous deux s'endormir…

Le lendemain quand Drago se réveilla, il s'entit un douce chaleur au creux de ses bras, il ouvrit alors les yeux en se rapellant la soirée qu'il venait de passer… Son beau brun était là dans ses bras, les yeux clos, ses cheveux parcement l'oreiller, Drago aurait voulut que tout reste comme ça à jamais. Mais pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Pourquoi Potter avait lancé ce jeu stupide ? Enfin, cela était comme ça alors à quoi bon souffrir ? A quoi bon attendre le réveil du brun et l'entendre dire qu'il avait gagner ? Pourquoi alors qu'il se levé pour remettre ses vétements son cœur se sérait t'il auttant ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux frustrait de ne plus sentir la douce chaleur du corp de Drago contre le sien, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il vit se dernier habillé qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Tu fous quoi Malfoy ! Hurla t'il.

-_Et merde…_Drago avait espéré pouvoir partir avant le réveile du gryffond. Je marque un point…Murmura t'il sentant déjà des larmes lui montant aux yeux. _Souvient toi Potter ne pense qu'au jeu ne lui donne pas raison, ne lui donne surtout pas raison…_

-Tu es vraiment con ! Tu le sait ça ! Rugit Harry.

-Tu as raison, c'est moi le con… » Prononça ironiquement Drago avant de s'enfuir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry balança tout se qu'il trouva à sa portée sur la porte, Malfoy était le roi des conards ! Il aurait du s'en rapellait, seul le jeu comptait… Putain de jeu de merde vas…

* * *

Ne m'en voulait pas de torturer Dray et Ryry! Je vous en pris pas les tomates! Lol Bon d'accord j'avoue sur ce coup là je suis méchaaaaaaaaaaaante et sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik(non je reprend pas les mots de Kem-liu ma béta c'est pas vrai XD)

J'ai changer le rating de l'histoire car comme vous avez pu le constater je suis passer au lemon...

Enfin au moin ya eu de l'action lol, cette fois Dray est pas rester sur sa fin XD

Dray: Ouai c'est cool ça! Mais tu m'explique pourquoi je part?

Moi: Mais Dray d'amour c'est car... Non! En fait tu seras dans le prochain chapitre!

Dray: Sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik! Tu es méchaaaaaaaaaaaaante! Pour la peine je vais te torturer! héhéhé.../sourire sadique/

Moi: A naaaaaaaaan!!!!!

Dray: Siiiiiiiii! Je peut être sadique aussi quand je veut...Ryry viens voir/ligotte l'auteuse à une chaise pendant qu'Harry arrive/

Ryry: Qu'est que tu veut Dray! Je lisait un livre intéréssant que ma prêtter Kakashi! Eh! Mais pourquoi ta ligotter la Miss?

Dray: Car elle est trop sadique et je veut lui montrait que je peut l'être aussi! Et pis c'est quoi cette histoire de livre?

Ryry: Cherche pas, jte montrerai quand on sera tous les deux.

Moi: Moi je sait c'est quoi le livre! Et vu que tu me détache pas tu sauras pas! héhéhé!

Dray: Tu te tais! Tu es pas en êtat de faire de la résistance!

Moi:/lui tire la langue de façon gamine/

Ryry: Elle est pas belle ta langue!

Moi: M'en fou!(lol dsl gros trip fo pas chercher XD)

Dray: Et pis de toute façon personne veut qu'on te libére tu es trop sadiiiiiiiiik pour sa!

Moi: Bin m'en fou! Personne pourras lire la suite du coup!

Ryry:/En apparté au lecteurs/ Je vous en pris dites lui de la détacher! Je veut savoir la suite moi! Et pis je suis sûr qu'il vous écoutera!

Dray: Bon bin on vas vérifier! Que tout ce qu'il veulent que je libére l'auteuse sadique ligotté à sa propre chaise parle ici et maintenant ou se taise à jamais!

Ryry: Non, Dray! On est pas a un mariage là! On fait comme ça.../prend un sourire charmeur avec des yeux de chat potté/ Reviews?

* * *

Désoler c'était l'auteuse qui manque de sommeil qui s'éclatter lol...

Quoique Ryry a pas tord /fait des yeux de chat potté à son tour/ Reviews?


	7. Propriété Privée

Kikou tout le monde! Me revoilou! Et qu'est que j'ai avec moi? Le nouveau chapitre!

Un grand merci à ... et ... pour leur review mais aussi un grand merci à ma béta qui comme toujours traque mes fautes, je lui dédie ce chapitre qu'elle à trouver je cite "l'un des meilleur que tu es écrit!" Sa fait toujours plaisir.

Les personnages sont je le rappel a JKR et la chanson de Dray (Je t'aime comme je respire) appartient à Johnny Hallyday (je suis tomber dessus en cherchant une chanson qui irais avec l'histoire et le personnages, se fut long mais je suis contente du résultat XD)

Comme je l'ai déjà dit ce chapitre est le dernier de la fic et pourtant...(RDV à la fin pour en savoir plus) Sur ce...Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Propriété privée…

Harry était rentré dans la tour des Gryffondor le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer, pourquoi ? Cette question tournait dans sa tête, pourquoi Malfoy était si con ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il connaissait la réponse mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer… Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de la fouine, c'était impossible ! Et pourtant…

Une fois le portrait de la grosse dame passé, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron, qui visiblement l'attendaient, quand ils virent sa tête tout deux se mirent à lui poser des questions. Il ne dit rien, monta dans le dortoir suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans celle-ci, il s'installa dans la baignoire, cette grande baignoire vide…Elle lui semblait aussi vide que sa vie en cet instant précis, lui et ses idées stupides ! Quelle idée avait-il eu d'embrasser Malfoy ? Bon ce dernier l'avait cherché mais ce jeu était vraiment stupide. Tout ça à cause de leur fierté maladive !

Ron et Hermione tapèrent plusieurs fois à la porte mais au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se résignèrent à aller en cours et Harry resta seul dans son silence…

Drago quant à lui se rendit lui aussi à ses cours, il avait deux heures de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors…Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Potter, il attendit donc le dernier moment pour aller en cours et il rentra le dernier dans la salle pour s'apercevoir que Harry n'était pas là. Mais où diable se trouvait Potter ? Et pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Tout comme Harry ses yeux étaient rouges mais pourtant il s'obligeait à garder son masque inexpressif habituel. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas Ron qui l'observait du coin de l'œil et qui fut le seul de la salle à remarquer ses yeux rougis.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il fut temps d'aller déjeuner, une fois de plus Harry resta absent. Ron se leva bien décider à faire réagir son meilleur ami. Il monta dans leur dortoir et toqua fortement à la porte de la salle de bain toujours verrouillée.

« Harry ! Cria-t-il. Harry! Je t'en prie ouvre, c'est moi ! C'est Ron !

-…

-Je te jure Harry ! Je sais que tu es là donc, soit tu me réponds soit je défonce cette porte ! Est-ce que je suis clair !

-Va au diable !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry !

-Tu es bien le seul…

-Harry…

-Non Ron ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, oui, tu avais raison, je l'aime et après?

-Harry…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, Malfoy est un con. Fin de l'histoire.

-Harry ! Pas à moi !

- Je ne veux pas en parler !

-Harry…

-Non !

-Bon tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je reviendrais…

-Ron ! Tu vas où ?

-Régler un compte avec la fouine.

-Non, Ron ! Je t'interdis de… »

Mais Ron était déjà parti, il savait que Harry allait sûrement lui en vouloir, mais à quoi bon ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami se détruire…

Il dévala les marches du dortoir et se précipita vers la sortie de la salle commune, une fois dans le couloir, il croisa Hermione qui lui saisit le bras.

« Ron ! Où vas tu ?

-Parler à Malfoy !

-Non, Ron ! Ce sont leurs histoires ! Tu ne dois pas t'en occuper !

-Hermione ! Ecoute, je t'aime et j'aime Harry ! Je ne peux pas le laisser se détruire au nom de leur fichu fierté à lui et Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser se morfondre et se mentir à lui-même comme je l'ai fais avant d'avoir le courage de te parler ! Sans lui je ne t'aurais jamais avoué mes sentiments ! C'est à mon tour de l'aider !

-Ron…Supplia Hermione touchée.

-'Mione, je t'en prie…Ecoute, je m'en veux de devoir faire ça mais je suis obligé, je ne vais te le demander qu'une fois. Lâche mon bras ! Je t'aime ! Mais je dois aider Harry, comprends moi !

-Je comprends Ron, _Hermione lui sourit et lui lâcha le bras_, file et sauve le nous notre survivant !

-Compte sur moi ! »

Et Ron reprit sa course à travers Poudlard pour trouver le Serpentard le plus idiot de tous les temps, enfin selon lui… Une fois arriver à proximité de la bibliothèque il aperçu le blond sortir de celle-ci en prenant la direction des cachots. Il se décida donc à agir…

« Malfoy !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux la belette ?

-Aimes-tu Harry ?

-Quoi ?!?

-Aimes-tu Harry ? C'est pourtant clair !

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Ca me regarde pour la simple et bonne raison que tous les deux vous êtes les rois des cons et que mon meilleur ami est en ce moment enfermer dans une salle de bain!

-De quel droit tu m'insultes ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que Potter passe sa vie dans une salle de bain ?

-Non, mais tu es vraiment con ou tu le fait exprès ? C'est à se le demander !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Weasley, alors sois gentil et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

-Putain, Harry t'aime ! Il t'aime, idiot!

-Quoi ?

-Je te rassure, j'en suis tombé de haut aussi ! Enfin les faits sont là, il t'aime et je sais que toi aussi alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de jouer les imbéciles et de réagir !

-Mais c'est impossible tu délires ma parole !

-Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy ! Tu sais à quoi on reconnaît un héros ?

-A ses actes bien sur ! Ainsi qu'à son courage !

-Erreur ! A sa capacité à ne pas se mentir à lui même !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que je ne délire pas, comme tu dis, tu aimes Harry et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Alors maintenant tu as deux choix. Soit tu te décides à agir, tu vas lui parler et tu as une chance qu'Harry te pardonne, soit tu continues à te terrer dans ton trou comme un rat !

-Non, je ne vais pas aller parler à Harry…

-Pourquoi ! Le coupa Ron visiblement excédé.

-Laisse moi finir ! Je ne vais pas aller parler à Harry _maintenant_, si je lui parle seul à seul, il ne me croira jamais, il pensera que je serai toujours en train de jouer à ce jeu stupide !

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment alors ?

-Ca c'est mon plan, arrange toi pour que Harry se rende dans la Grande Salle ce soir quand tout le monde sera là, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-D'accord. »

Chacun reprit son chemin une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur…

Ron rejoignit le dortoir des Gryffondors bien décidé à faire réagir son meilleur ami. Quand il arriva, il trouva Hermione devant la porte de la salle de bain essayant visiblement de calmer un Harry sur les nerfs insultant ''son stupide con de meilleur ami''. La seule phrase polie qui revenait dans le discours du brun était : « Je jure que s'il a fait ce que je pense qu'il a fait je vais le tuer ! ». Ron sourit quand il l'entendit le dire pour la 3ème fois.

« Ron ! _S'écria Hermione en le voyant_. Il est comme ça depuis que je suis monté après ton départ.

-Je m'en doutais, aller, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. _Il s'approcha de la porte._ Harry ?

-Ron ? C'est toi ?

-Non, c'est le voisin idiot ! Bien sûr que c'est moi ! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant un Harry, les habits en désordre visiblement énervé.

-Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Répond ! Hurla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-Non…

-Non quoi ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, ça te va ?

-Oui.

-Aller maintenant tu t'habilles on vas en cours !

- Je ne veux pas le voir !

-Ne me dit pas que le grand Harry Potter aurait peur d'un Serpentard !

-J'ai pas peur !

-Alors réagit ! Montre-lui que tu es plus fort que lui ! Que ses actes ne te touchent pas ! En restant ici tu lui donnes raison !

-Bouge pas je prends une douche ! »

Et Harry disparut dans la salle de bain pour cette fois-ci en ressortir vêtu convenablement, prêt à affronter Drago. Ron sourit il avait gagner la partie…

Malheureusement, Harry avait beau être regonflé à bloc il n'eut pas le loisir d'affronter le Serpentard car celui-ci fut tout simplement introuvable de tout l'après midi.

L'heure du dîner sonna enfin, tout le monde se dirigea donc vers la Grande salle, ils eurent la surprise de voir que la table des professeurs avait disparu pour laisser place à une petite estrade où se trouvait un piano. Que diable signifiait tout ceci ? Une fois que tous furent à l'intérieur de la salle, les portes se refermèrent et la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Les élèves paniquèrent, enfin surtout les premières années, alors la voix du Professeur MacGonagall retentit :

« Je vous prie de garder votre calme ! Tout ceci est voulu ! J'ai reçu, comment dire, une requête et je l'ai acceptée alors SILENCE ! »

La salle devint alors étrangement silencieuse, que voulait dire tout ceci ? Une requête, comment ça ? Soudain le son du piano se fit entendre, un premier jet de lumière apparut éclairant juste Harry qui fut étonné. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le seul dans la lumière ? Il ne vit pas Ron sourire à coté de lui ayant visiblement compris. Que voulait donc dire ce cirque ? Se demanda Harry. Et comme pour répondre à sa question une voix s'éleva quelque part dans le noir.

« **Seul ce soir  
Un monde à part  
Personne ne voit rien  
Je me consume  
Ma vie tout entière  
Se résume à tes mains  
Je m'en souviens…** »

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle voix, non c'était _sa_ voix. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tout un tas de questions se mirent à tourner dans sa tête. Puis un deuxième jet de lumière se fit, il était là, en face de lui, un micro à la main, Drago Malfoy chantait devant tout Poudlard. Non, il ne chantait pas que devant tout Poudlard, il chantait _pour lui_ devant tout Poudlard.

« **Où es tu  
Tu es à moi  
Où que tu sois  
Ne l'oublie pas**

Je suis à fleur de peau  
Mais mes fleurs ne poussent bien  
Que sur toi… »

Harry en aurait presque pleuré, Drago était là et il lui chantait des mots doux devant tout Poudlard, il se contenta de sourire, cette fois il en était sûr, il aimait Drago Malfoy…

« **Loin ça n'me vaut rien  
Loin je ne vaux rien  
Quand tu m'as sous la main  
Tout me revient**

Loin ça n'me vaut rien  
Loin je ne vaux rien  
Je t'aime comme je respire  
Rien d'autre à dire… »

Ils les avaient dit ! Drago avait enfin dit ces mots qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin même, il avait peur de la réaction d'Harry mais à quoi bon ? Comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! La réaction du brun ne fut pas longue, à peine avait-il saisit les mots que Drago venait de dire que ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles. A cet instant, si Drago ne s'était pas retenu il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et l'aurait embrasser, mais il avait une chanson à finir. Et il aimait finir les choses…

« **Sur une île  
Une île déserte  
On m'demande ce que j'emmènerais  
Si je t'ai j'ai tout  
Le désert je connais  
Les îles j'm'en fous**

Loin ça n'me vaut rien  
Loin je ne vaux rien  
Je t'aime comme je respire  
Rien d'autre à dire

Mille et une vies  
Mille et une vies  
Pour croiser ton chemin  
Pas une de moins

Toutes elles m'ont meurtri  
Toutes elles ont servi  
A fabriquer quelqu'un  
Qui te veut du bien… »

Harry souriait, oui, avec ce sourire si beau, si éclatant qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis si longtemps…Drago l'aimait ! Et il lui disait devant tout Poudlard ! Il dut se pincer trois fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas…Mais Drago était bien là et il chantait _pour lui_ devant tout Poudlard !

« **Loin ça n'me vaut rien  
Loin je ne vaux rien  
Quand tu m'as sous la main  
Tout me revient**

Loin ça n'me vaut rien  
Loin je ne vaux rien  
Je t'aime comme je respire  
Rien d'autre à dire

Mille et une vies  
Mille et une vies  
Pour croiser ton chemin  
Pas une de moins

Toutes elles m'ont meurtri  
Toutes elles ont servi  
A fabriquer quelqu'un  
Qui te veut du bien

Rien d'autre à dire…

Enfin si, je t'aime Potter, tu as gagné le match… »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Drago lui disait qu'il avait gagné le match ! Il sourit encore plus en voyant que le Serpentard attendait visiblement une réponse.

« Alors comme ça je suis à toi ? Questionna-t-il en citant les paroles de le chanson.

-Euh…Rougit Drago sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ?

-Si c'est toi qui le dis…

-Tu sais aussi que tu es le roi des idiots ?

-Quoi !

-Tu aurais pu me dire ça ce matin au lieu de partir !

-Eh ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé ! Si tu n'avais pas réagis de façon stupide la première fois je n'aurais pas fait pareil !

-Disons qu'on a tous les deux des torts

-Oui, disons ça.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors tu peux m'expliquer un truc ?

-Lequel ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là comme un imbécile au lieu de m'embrasser !

-Si Monsieur Potter le prend comme ça ! »

Drago attira Harry par le bras enroulant ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

« Ca te va comme ça ?

-Mmmm… Peux mieux faire ! Sourit Harry.

-Montre moi si tu es si fort que ça !

-A vos ordres ! »

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui l'embrassa avec fougue devant toute la salle plus qu'abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« J'avoue que c'est mieux…

-Tu vois mon serpent, je sais très bien me servir de ma langue…

-Oui, je sais mais je crois me souvenir que tu sais faire encore mieux mon beau lion…

-Tu veux que je te remontre mon beau prince des serpents ?

-Avec plaisir…On va dans ma chambre ?

-Moui. Avant fais ce que tu meurs d'envie de faire !

-Je peux ?

-Si je te le dis !

-Bien, tourne toi Princesse!

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Je suis un homme un vrai ! Je te rappelle !

-Bien, bien, alors tourne toi beau prince! »

Harry suivit l'ordre de Drago, celui ci lança un sort informulé dans le dos du lion, puis tout deux partirent main dans la main. Alors toute la salle put lire sur le dos de Harry ''Propriété privée de Drago Malfoy…''

Harry sourit en entendant les ''Oh !'' de toute la Grande Salle, il partait avec celui qui prenait toute la place dans son cœur mais qui avait commis une erreur…

Harry n'avait pas gagné le match, c'était un match nul, mais ça il ne le dirait jamais à Drago…

* * *

Dray: Match nul? C'est quoi cette histoire de match nul! 

Ryry: C'est rien mon ange, juste miss qui délire.../à miss/ t'aurais pas pu te taire pour une fois!

Moi:./à ryry/ désoler.../a tout le monde/ Aller Dray t'en fait pas Ryry t'appartient maintenant!

Dray:/tout content/ Viiiiiiiiiiiii

Ryry:Dray? Sa te dit on vas faire un tour...Disons dans ta chambre?

Dray:Viiiiiiiiiiiiiii!/sort un sourire au lèvre accompagner de Ryry/

Moi: Et voilà, on me laisse toute seule comme d'habitude! C'est pas juste...Sniiiiiif.../se ressaisit/ Enfin c'est la vie Alors ce dernier chap il vous a plu?Viiii? Nan? Vous en voulait plus? Et bien avec l'accord de ma béta je peut vous proposer un (ou plusieur on verra XD) chapitre(s) bonus. Ce (ces) chapitre(s) se nommera (nommerons) "Les délires de Kem et Miss" et relaterons de nos délires à moi et ma bétâ préféré. Je vous prévient tout de suite que cela seras très humoristique et parfois à mourir de rire (en tout cas nous on as bien rit XD). Vous apprendrez des révélations très intéréssante et interviendrons des personnages du mangas Naruto (Sasuke et Neji couple fare de ma béta chérie), bien sûr moi et ma béta(ce qui est logique XD) et peut être voir surment des personnages du mangas "Scrapped Princess" d'ont je précise je n'est vu que l'anime (les perso ki riske d'intervenir sont Shanon, Chris et le prince Forcis pour ceux qui connaisse le mangas)

Voilà je vous embrasse tous. Je mettrait la fic dans les fics compléte mais l'en enléverait si je fais le(s) chapitre(s) bonus. (le fait d'office si j'ai 7 demande et je verai si yen a moin)

Kissou à tous et encore merci d'avoir suivit ma fic jusqu'au bout je vous naime les gens.

Reviews?/yeux de chat potté/

P.S: DSL pour la mise en page qui foire mais sinon sa ne m'afficher pas du tout les paroles donc j'ai préféré laisser comme ça...


End file.
